What we live for
by BlackAngel8
Summary: Einfach mal Kitsch pur ... lest es bitte trotzdem fleh


Disclaimer: Alle Personen gehören Joanne K. Rowling und Warn. Broth. 

What we live for ...

Wie sooft fragte sie sich, was das Leben noch bringen würde. Sie seufzte. Vor ihr lag Hogwarts, irgendwann kehrten sie alle einmal hierher zurück. Wer einmal auf dieser Schule war, würde sie nie vergessen. So viel war geschehen, acht Jahre war es nun her seit sie das letzte Mal her, viel zu lange. Neue Lehrer waren gekommen, einige von ihnen kannte sie nur zu gut. Sie musste lächeln. Ihre Schulzeit war nicht immer friedlich verlaufen, nicht mit Harry Potter als einer ihrer besten Freunde. Wie oft waren sie in Schwierigkeiten geraten? Wie viele Punkte hatten sie verloren und gewonnen? Wie oft hatten sie sich Ärger und Bewunderung eingehandelt? Es war so viel geschehen, was würde sie erwarten, wenn sie durch das Tor schritt? Wer würde sie empfangen?

Würde er da sein? Würde er auf sie warten? Wollte sie das es so war? Seit sie sich vor zwei Jahren von Ron getrennt hatte, waren ihre Gedanken immer bei ihm gewesen. Sie war verwundert gewesen, dass sie Rons Antrag so leicht hatte ablehnen können, sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Er war verletzt gewesen, doch als er ihr die Frage stellte, war ihr klar geworden, dass sie ihn nicht so liebte, wie er es verdient hatte. Seufzend blickte sie noch immer auf das Schloss. Sie musste es wagen, kneifen durfte sie nicht. Sie setzte sich in Bewegung und ging langsam über die große Wiese hin zum Schloss.

Sein Blick glitt über die Wiese und blieb an einer Person hängen, die er nie geglaubt hatte wiederzusehen. Er hatte gehofft sie würde kommen, doch er hatte sich nie eine Chance errechnet. Doch wer sagte ihm, dass sie wegen ihm hier war? Wusste sie überhaupt das er hier war? Das er in Hogwarts unterrichtete? Doch er schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und lächelte gequält. Natürlich wusste sie es, sie wusste alles und schließlich war es kein Geheimnis, sie las schließlich den Tagespropheten. 

Wie schön sie geworden war, ihre braunen Locken wehten im Wind und er erinnerte sich noch genau an ihre braunen Augen, wie sie ihn sooft angefunkelt hatten, und er erinnerte sich an ihre letzte Begegnung, ihren letzten Schultag auf Hogwarts.

* Flashback*

Sie war gerade auf dem Weg zum großen Saal um ihr Abschiedszertifikat entgegenzunehmen, als jemand aus dem Schatten einer Säule vor sie trat. Ihre Miene wurde kalt und sie sah ihn verächtlich an. Dieser Blick schmerzte ihn, doch lies er sich das nicht anmerken. „Was willst du?" „Mit dir reden ... ich muss dir etwas sagen." „Und das wäre? Ich habe keine Zeit für deine Spielchen." Sie stemmte die Hände in die Seite und blickte ihn herausfordernd an. Statt irgendetwas zu ihr zu sagen, ging er auf sie zu und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Völlig überrumpelt und mit der Situation überfordert stieß sie ihn von sich und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige. Dann ließ sie ihn stehen und rannte eilends in den großen Saal. Wie konnte er es nur wagen sie zu küssen? Warum ausgerechnet er? Und warum hatte es sich so gut angefühlt?

Die Abschiedszeremonie war traurig gewesen, sie hatte sich bemüht nicht in seine Richtung zu schauen, was ihr auch gelang, da Dumbeldores Worte sie tief berührten und ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Harry und Ron hatte versucht sie zu beruhigen, kämpften jedoch ebenfalls mit den Tränen. „ Und nun meine lieben Hogwartsabsolventen, möchte ich zwei von euch ganz besonders ehren und ihnen ganz besonders danken. Hermine, Draco, würdet ihr bitte zu mir kommen." Er lächelte sie wie ein Vater an und bedeutete ihnen aufzustehen. Langsam erhob Hermine sich und ging, wie Draco nach vorne. „Hermine, vielen Dank für alles, du warst eine hervorragende Schulsprecherin und auch du Draco warst ein hervorragender Schulsprecher. Wie es nicht anders zu erwarten war, Hermine Granger hat die Abschlussklasse als Beste bewältigt, dicht gefolgt von Draco Malfoy." Die Gryyfinodrs johlten vor Freude und die anderen Häuser schlossen sich ihnen an. Selbst das Haus der Slytherins zeigte keine Spur von Ärger. Sie hatten sich alle nun mal entwickelt. „Vielen Dank." Flüsterte Hermine, die schon wieder Tränen in den Augen hatte. „Auch ich habe zu danken." Draco nickte seinem Schulleiter zu. „Nun, ohne noch weitere Worte zu verschwenden, haut rein, lasst es euch schmecken." Und so füllten sich zum vorerst letzten Mal die Teller aller. Die Stimmung war jedoch gedrückt, mussten nun alle Hogwarts verlassen, ihr zweites zu Hause.

* Flachback ende*

Sie hatten sich jetzt acht Jahre nicht gesehen, eine verdammt lange Zeit und sie waren mehr oder weniger im Streit auseinander gegangen. Sie war nun fast am Tor angelangt, er wollte hinunter eilen, wollte sie in seine Arme schließen, wollte sie Küssen, wollte einfach fragen wie es ihr in all den Jahren ergangen war, doch er rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, beobachtete sie, wie sie kurz stehen blieb, ihren Blick über das Schloss gleiten ließ und dann die Stufen hochging und aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. 

„Hermine, schön dich zu sehen!" Professor Mc Gonagall nahm sie lächelnd in Empfang und umarmte ihre ehemalige Schülerin. „Schön dich zu sehen, wie geht es dir?" „Danke gut, ich freue mich auch sie zu sehen Professor, es ist schön wieder hier zu sein." „Komm mit in den großen Saal, dort können wir es uns bequem machen und ein wenig schwatzen." Hatte Hermine sich verhört, war ihre ehemalige Professorin wirklich so locker geworden? Sie schmunzelte, es war ein herrliches Gefühl wieder hier zu sein, Draco jedoch hatte sie noch nicht gesehen. 

Als Hermine die Halle betrat wurde sie von allen ehemaligen Lehrern empfangen. „Herzlich Willkommen zurück Hermine." Professor Dumbeldore eilte auf sie zu und drückte sie. „Schön das du uns besuchen kommst, ich habe lange gewartet. Und, ich weiß, dass nicht nur ich gewartet habe." Dumbeldore zwinkerte ihr zu. Immer noch der Alte, dachte Hermine zufrieden. Hat sich nicht verändert, zum Glück. Nachdem sie sich mit allen unterhalten und Hallo gesagt hatte setzte sie sich ein wenig erschöpft an den Gryffindortisch. „Wie fühlst du dich Hermine?" Snape setzte sich neben sie. Er war der einzige Lehrer, mit dem sie in konstanten Kontakt geblieben war, mit Dumbeldore und Mc Gonagall hatte sie nur ab und zu ein paar Briefe gewechselt. „Danke gut Severus, es tut gut wieder hier zu sein. Ich frage mich wie ich es so lange ohne Hogwarts ausgehalten habe." „Du bist hübsch geworden, weißt du, sie haben dich alle vermisst. Du warst so etwas wie ein frischer Wind, du hast unsere Herzen bewegt ... mein Gott, ich bin alt und senil geworden." Snape verzog sein Gesicht. Hermine lachte. „Hey, ganz ruhig. Es ist doch nicht schlimm, schließlich erinnere ich mich an die ersten vier Jahre wo wir uns fast gehasst haben. Und jetzt bist du für mich wie ein zweiter Vater geworden." Sie drückte seine Hand. „Hast du ihn denn schon getroffen?" die Braunhaarige schüttelte den Kopf, ihr Lächeln erlosch. „Nein, ich denke er will mich nicht sehen." „Seit wann sollst du denken Granger?" seine Stimme lies sie zusammenzucken. Verwirrt drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Hi." Er lächelte matt. „Wie wär's Lust auf 'nen Spaziergang?" „Severus, du entschuldigst mich." „Aber sicher."

Schweigend gingen die beiden nebeneinander her. Sie wusste nicht was er ihr sagen würde, sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Vor dem See blieben beide stehen. „Wie geht es dir?" Draco sah sie immer noch nicht an, aus Angst er könnte die Kontrolle über sich verlieren und sie einfach Küssen. Ihre Lippen waren Rot wie Blut, ihre haselnussbraunen Augen glänzten im Licht der Sonne und ihr Haar lag in Locken auf ihren Schultern. Unwillkürlich musste er an ein Märchen denken, Lippen so Rot wie Blut, auch dort kam es vor, allerdings erinnerte er sich nicht mehr an den Namen. „Gut. Ich habe mein Studium erfolgreich beendet und überlege mir momentan was ich machen werde. Und wie geht es dir?" „Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sage gut, du hast mir gefehlt. Ich habe den Kuss ernst gemeint, ich habe dich schon damals geliebt." Er blickte ihr nun tief in die Augen. Sie drohte in ihnen zu ertrinken, dieses grau, was früher immer so kalt gefunkelt hatte, zeigte nun deutlich Emotionen. „Wie ...?" sie strich mit einer hand über seine Wange. „Wie ist es möglich, dass du dich so verändert hast?" „Ich hatte mich zum ersten Mal verliebt, ich trat mein Studium an, wurde hier Lehrer und lernte Gefühle zu zeigen, wenn auch nur selten. Außerdem unterrichtete mich Dumbeldore, er war mir immer mehr ein guter Freund, kaum zu glauben aber wahr." Sie sah ihn schweigen an, konnte ein Mensch sich wirklich so grundlegend verändern? Sie wusste, sie sollte endlich auf ihr Herz hören, denn es hatte schon vor langer Zeit eine Entscheidung gefällt, doch ihr Verstand weigerte sich aufzugeben. „Warum sollte ich dir glauben? Nach allem was war, warum?" „Weil dein herz dir sagt das du mir glauben kannst, weil ich mich geändert habe und weil ich nicht so geworden bin wie mein Vater. Du kannst mir vertrauen, Ich liebe dich Hermine." Sie schluckte, nach all den Jahren hatte er zum ersten mal ihren Namen ausgesprochen. Hermine wusste das es für Draco wohl nicht allzu leicht war, ihr dieses Geständnis zu machen. Sie beugte sich leicht vor und küsste nun ihn. „Ich glaube, ich liebe dich auch ... Draco." Er schloss sie in seine Arme und küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Du machst mich zum glücklichsten Mann."

Hand in Hand schritten sie eine halbe Stunde später in die große Halle und Hermine setzte sich neben ihn ans Lehrerpult. 

„Ich bitte euch um eure Aufmerksamkeit, ich freue mich euch allen mitteilen zu können, dass es eine neue Lehrerin and dieser Schule geben wird. Hermine Granger wird ab der nächsten Woche die Fächer Verwandlungen und Arithmantik unterrichten. Das unerfreuliche jedoch ist, dass sie und Mister Malfoy nur für ein Jahr hier unterrichten werden. Miss Granger wird nach diesem Jahr einen kleinen Zauberladen in der Winkelgasse eröffnen und Mister Malfoy wird sich zum Auror ausbilden lassen." Dumbeldore bedachte seine Schüler mit jenem freundlichem lächeln, dass er auch schon vor acht Jahren seinen Schülern schenkte.

„Woher wusste ich nur, dass du trotz allem dein Zimmer im Kerker hast?" Hermine lächelte ihn verschmitzt an. „Ich hoffe dir gefällt es." „Es ist eben Malfoy-Like, viel schwarz, viel Rot, ich finde es perfekt ... für dich." Sie knuffte ihn in die Rippen. Er zog sie an sich, küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen. „Du schmeckt gut mein Engel." Sein Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher und sie öffnete nur zu gerne ihre Lippen um seiner Zunge Einlass zu gewähren. Er öffnete geschickt ihren Umhang, seinen hatte er gleich beim Eintreten über einen Sessel geworfen. „Es ist schon irgendwie verrückt ..." Hermine atmete schwer, als Draco begann ihren Hals zu liebkosen. Sie lies sich fallen, lies die Emotionen zu die sie überwältigten, sie wollte ihn, sie wusste er begehrte sie, wie sie ihn.

„Draco, ist das alles nur ein Traum? Ich komme hierhin und zack, wir gestehen uns unsere Liebe, landen im Bett, es ist einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein." Glücklich kuschelte sie sich ans eine nackte Brust. „Ich verspreche dir, wenn dies ein Traum sein sollte, werde ich verhindern das du aufwachst."

~ 1 Jahr später ~

„Wir werden euch zwei vermissen, aber ich denke wir sehen uns jetzt jeden Monat mindestens einmal." Dumbeldore umarmte die beiden. „Sicher Albus, versprochen. Ihr könnt uns dann auch gerne mal besuchen kommen in dem neuen Haus." Hermine strahlte mit der Sonne um die Wette. Es ging ihr gut, Harry und Ron hatten Malfoy akzeptiert, mit ihm lief es super, auch wenn sie schon das ein oder andere Mal aneinander geraten waren, beispielweise als es darum ging, ihr Haus einzurichten. 

Im Zug nach London nahm Hermine plötzlich Dracos Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch. „Liebling, ich müsste dir da noch was sagen ..." Draco schaute sie ungläubig an, dann verzog er seinem Mund zu einem breiten Grinsen. „Heißt das, du bist schwanger?" Sie nickte ihn nur glücklich. „Okay, dann habe ich ja doch lange genug gewartet." Sanft küsste er sie und rutschte dann von dem Sitz auf den Boden und kniete sich vor sie. „Hermine Granger, möchtest du meine Frau werden?" 

*~ * ~ * ~*

„Und möchten sie, Hermine Granger, Draco Malfoy zu ihrem Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren, bis das der Tod sie scheidet?" „Ja, ich will." 

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

~ 10 Jahre später ~

„Gryffindor" verkündete der sprechende Hut. Ein Goldblondes Mädchen erhob sich und schritt auf den Gryffindortisch zu. „Willkommen in Gryffindor Jane Granger! " begrüßten Sue Weasly und Dan Potter sie.

Wie auch einst ihre Eltern würden sie viele Abenteuer hier in Hogwarts erleben, und am Ende würden Jane und Dan heiraten und Sue den Sohn von Neville. 

Viele hatten sich im Laufe dieser Jahre verändert, auch Neville, der ein berühmter Auror geworden war, und auch Pansy hatte eine Wandlung vollzogen, schließlich hätte Neville sie sonst wohl nicht geheiratet. 

# „The end" #

-In unseren Gedanken und Herzen werden Geschichten wie die von Joanne K. Rowling wohl nie zu Ende gehen.

Danke fürs lesen, seit doch so lieb und hinterlasst mir 'ne Review. ;) Selbst wenn's etwas gesprungen ist.

Hel, BlackAngel


End file.
